tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Etaret Witchbane
Etaret Witchbane is the Jarl of Eastmarch. Since he could walk, his father trained him in fighting. Since he could read he was trained in battle tactics and strategies. He is a great soldier and general. He is father to Arthur, Astrid, and Elijah Witchbane. He appears in The New Kingdoms. Childhood Etaret's father, Uther, was a soldier, as was his father and his before him. Etaret was trained since three to fight, by the time he could read at five his father was making him read about great generals and kings and their war tactics. All his life has been fighting, since before he can remember. At age fourteen he saw his father dragged into the night by Thalmor Justiciars, his mother would die of grief a few months later. He, quite understandably, hates the Aldmeri Dominion and those who support it. As such it didn't take long for Etaret to find himself under the Stormcloak's banner. Civil War At age fifteen Etaret joined the Stormcloaks. Most of the other soldiers thought he was to young and would die soon. To the contrary, his training filled upbringing made him excel at the war. It wouldn't be long before he started leading his own soldiers as a captain, his brilliant strategies and skilled swordsmanship helping him win every battle he was in. By the time he was seventeen and the war ended he was a general. Not just any general but Ulfric's right hand man, equal with Galmar Stone-Fist. Etaret trained Stormcloak troops in the use of heavy armor and one handed weaponry for a while before retiring and trying to live peacefully. It wouldn't last. Jarl of Eastmarch As remnants of the Imperials continued fighting and non-Nord citizens of Windhelm continued to be discriminated against, Eastmarch began a decent into chaos. During this period Ulfric and Galmar were killed. Brunwulf Free-Winter tried to lead the city but ultimately, with no Empire to back him up, he failed. The people asked for Etaret to become Jarl. He had become a hero to them, and he stepped up, becoming Jarl of Eastmarch. Under his leadership, Eastmarch slowly returned to normal. Etaret passed several laws to help the non-Nord citizens of the city, and over time the hatred died down. But the hold wasn't safe. During the war, guard patrols around the hold had died down. Murderers ran through the city, roads that had once been safe were overrun with bandits, necromancers, and vampires. The hold needed more than guards, it needed something better. It needed the Templars. Templars The Templars were Etaret's idea but they couldn't have worked out so well without Gaius. Gaius was originally an Imperial soldier, he and Etaret had clashed many times. But instead of hatred this grew a sort of respect for each other, each one recognizing the other's skill. Several times they fought, neither on getting the advantage over the other. Until the battle of Solitude when Etaret beat Gaius, however Etaret couldn't kill the man and spared him instead, something Gaius never forgot. When Etaret needed help and was building a mercenary force, Gaius came and offered to help. Told Etaret of how he had left the Imperials and wanted to help. Etaret believed him and a long friendship began. Gaius took the Templars from a bunch of mercenaries with a code of honor into a truly intimidating fighting force. A force that could protect the hold from all magical threats. The Templars became holy knights, sworn to Talos, Stendarr, and Akatosh, as well as the safety of the hold. Trained in heavy armor, restoration, destruction, and alteration as well as sunlight spells, the Templars were trained to fight magical threats, from necromancers and evil witches, to Vampire and Lycanthropes, to Daedra and their worshippers. If it was threatening Eastmarch and couldn't be handled by normal guards, the Templars would take care of it. Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Jarls Vulcan and the OrderCategory:Nords Due to being the leader of the Templars, and constantly disrespecting Adawulf Sea-Born, he was put on the Target list of The Order of Vulcan. Yet when they made a deal regarding the Empire, Etaret and the Order became temporary allies. Category:Warriors Category:Nobility